Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich? ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes First Riddle *Bruce: "Why do multimillion dollar deals...." *(At the Batcave) *Bruce: "....break down in the Wasteland?" *Xion: Hm...i haven't heard that one before. *Jesse: That doesn't even make any sense to me. *Meowth: Don't look at me. I'm no riddle expert. *Jaden: Maybe....... it means a contract paper decomposing in a dump? *Jeffrey: *to himself* Hm... *Jaden: What? That's all I could think of. *Jeffrey: I know. I'm just thinking, that's all. *Aqua: Have anything yet, dear? *Jeffrey: Not yet, but i may have some guesses. *(Meanwhile, the cubs are watching Robin play a video game.) *Tammy: *wags her tail curiously* *DJ: *smiles as he watches Robin play* *Bruce: It has to have a double-meaning. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Well, let's see...maybe... *Alfred: Master Dick, that must be quite the computer game to be worth tying up with a million dollar computer. *Dick: Not "a game", Alfred. "The game." *DJ: What was it called again? *Dick: "Riddle of the Minotaur". It's really cool. Look. Not only do you have to avoid all these traps... *moves his player through the maze on the screen* but you've gotta solve all these riddles. *(A riddle comes up) *Dick: "What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska and a point in Miami, Florida?" *DJ: *thinks for a moment, but shakes his head* No idea. *Tammy: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... *thinks* *Xion: *arrives* How's it going? *Tammy: Hi, big sistew! We'we twying to figuwe out this widdle. *Xion: "What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska and a point in Miami, Florida?" Hm...any ideas, Dick? *Dick: A straight line. What else? *selects the straight line* *Tammy: But.... I thought the Eawth was wound. *DJ: *shrugs* *Shira: You're right, sweetie. The world IS round. So the answer can't be a straight line. *(Nevertheless, Dick clicked on the straight line choice) *Alfred: Begging your pardon, young sir, but might the answer on a globe be a curved line? *Tammy: Did he pick the wong answew, Mr. Alfwed? *Xion: We'll see soon, Tammy. *Batman: *to himself* Wasteland, wasteland... *(On the game, a big golden hand suddenly picks up the player character) *Alfred: My word! *Dick: Oh that. That's the Hand of Fate. When you make a mistake, it picks you up and takes you to another part of the maze. *Xion: Never was fond of that part of the game. *DJ: *thinks to himself* I feew sworry fow whoever doesn't wike wosing. *Alexis: *thinking* Hmmmmmm.... a wasteland could refer to a desert or any other form of land that's ruined. *Batman: Doesn't Mockridge own a club downtown called The Wasteland? *Beetles: I wouldn't know. *Dick: *groans* The Wasteland. *Batman: Right. The Wasteland. *Xion: He was talking about the Wasteland in the game. *Dick: It's a dead-end. See? *points to the screen* *Jeffrey: We better go. Mockridge may be heading to a trap. *Scamper: *reading a company record file Batman has* Why should we care? The man's a greedy tycoon. *Batman: Maybe, but whoever wants Mockridge may be even worse. *Princess Cadence: Besides, it's our responsibility to save the innocent no matter what they're like. *Scamper: *to himself* I know I'm not gonna like this. Second Riddle * (Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians are driving in the Batmobile) * Jeffrey: This Riddler guy has gotten me puzzled. I'll say that. * Jaden: I'll say. We're up against quite a sharp mind this time. * Jeffrey: *starts thinking* * Robin: *to Batman* What did you mean "a joke on his name"? You know who he is? * DJ: Yeah. Who was that guy? * Batman: I figured the creator of the minotaur game was behind this the minute we saw that billboard. I read all about him in the company records I examined. His name's Nygma. Edward Nygma. * Twilight: I get it. Like the word "enigma". * Robin: Meaning a puzzle or riddle. An enigma. At least we know who we're looking for. * Tammy: So what dwoes he want from Mockrwidge? * Alexis: Apparently when Nygma created "Riddle of the Minotaur", Mockridge refused to pay him his fair share of the profits. Nygma responded by threatening to sue Mockridge for royalties, but in reaction, Mockridge had Nygma fired and revealed that he had tricked Nygma into signing a work-for-hire contract. It meant that Mockridge had all rights to any game Nygma created. * Rarity: No doubt Nygma wants revenge. * Scamper: *crosses his arms* I say we let Nygma have it. He practically created "Riddler". It's his own fault for pinching his pennies. * Jeffrey: Forget it. Nygma needs to face proper justice. * Xion: *looks out the window* ....!! Hey guys!! Look!! * Jeffrey: *looks too* Huh? * (The lights in Gotham city are flashing on and off at the same time) * Bartok: Now what's happening? * (Batman stops the vehicle on the bridge, opens the hatch and attaches his palm top computer on the back of his left glove) * Xion: Hm? * (WALL-E stares in confusion) * Spike: Why are the lights flashing? * Jeffrey: ....Wait. I think i know why. * Jaden: What is it? * Batman: It's Morse Code. * DJ: What's mworse code? * B.E.N.: An alphabet or code in which letters are represented by combinations of long and short signals of light or sound. * DJ: *looks at Tammy, then at Xion* So what dwoes it say? * Batman: Hang on. Jeffrey and I will translate it. * Jeffrey: Right. * Batman: *starts to type onto his palm top computer to translate the morse code* * Jeffrey: Okay. *mutters as he reads the code* * Tammy: ..... I'm scawed.... what if Nygma is smawtew then us? * Xion: *pets her* We'll beat him. * Shira: She's right sweetie. Besides, Riddler is only one genius mind. We have more than that to overthink him. * Tammy: I hope so... * Beetles: It's gonna be okay, Tammy. *gently sits on top of Tammy's head* Batman and Jeffrey are some of the smartest people I know. Whatever Riddler has in store for us, they can solve whatever puzzles he throws at us. * Xion: Yeah. So don't worry. * Tammy: ....... Okay. I twust you.... * Xion: *smiles* * Jaden: Any luck yet, big bro? * Jeffrey: Yeah! The Maze *(The door opens to the maze) *Jeffrey: Ready? *Jaden: Ready. *Fluttershy: I'm not gonna like this... *(Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians start to head inside) *Jeffrey: *looks around carefully* *(The door back out closes) *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Riddler: Oh! And by the way, you'll have to answer the riddle of the minotaur too!! *Rainbow Dash: What?! *Alexis: This won't be easy... *Twilight: All right. Let's get this over with... *Batman: *sarcastically* I can't wait... *starts running into the maze* *(The team starts running into the maze too) *Batman: How far did you say you got in the game?! *Xion: I'm having trouble with one level... *Robin: Now I'm not sure. Maybe half-way? *Batman: *sarcastically* Already i love this. *Rainbow Dash: Let's fly up and just cut our way to the center of the maze!!! *about to fly up* *Jeffrey: Wait! *Riddler: Ah ah ah!!! If you dare to fly your way to center of the maze, Mockridge will get killed sooner. *Rainbow Dash: When i get my hooves on you, you're in for a serious butt-whooping! *Scamper: Do it, Dash. Fly to the center. Mockridge deserves it. *Xion: Uncle Scamper! We're better than that. *Scamper: *sighs in annoyance and thinks to himself* Mockridge's greed got himself into this mess. He should be punished for it. *Jeffrey: We'll have to do this the old fashioned way. *Batman: I'll find Mockridge if I have to tear this place apart, Nygma!!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Riddler: I doubt it. I made sure the perils were quite lethal. You have eight minutes, ladies and gentlemen. Then Mockridge becomes the only good good corporate shark: a dead one! *Fluttershy: Oh, dear... *Scamper: I still don't get why we're saving Mockridge when he's the reason Nygma's like this. *Jeffrey: Nevertheless, we can't let him get killed. Mockridge needs to face proper justice. *Jesse: Let's keep going!!! *Xion: *nods in agreement* *(The Justice Guardians, Batman and Robin continue to run the maze) *(They arrive at two pathways) *Robin: Great. You wouldn't happen to know Arabic, do you? *Twilight: Afraid not. *Batman: No. But i can translate it. *Beetles: Better do it quick! *(After Batman does some typing on his gauntlet's computer, a translation appears on screen) *Batman: "Which way to the eating place?" *Bartok: Anyone happen to know the answer to that? *Patch: Don't look at me. *Rainbow Dash: Well, Jeffrey?! *Jeffrey: Hm...I'm drawing a blank here. *Spike: That doesn't make any sense. *Scootaloo: Forget this! Let's just pick one! *(They go to the left) *Xion: ...!! Wait! Go back! *Nails: Why? *Robin: *gasps* We're going the wrong way, cause here comes the Hand of Fate! *(A giant gold hand comes to them) *Shining Armor: Run for it!!! *Applejack: What kind of amusement park attraction is this?! *Atticus: A death trap amusement part!!! *(As they ran, Batman, Robin and the Justice Guardians quickly hid somewhere, avoiding the Hand of Fate) *Alexis: *sighs in relief* That was close. *Meowth: Now i know how mice feel about being chased by cats! *Jaden: Let's go! *(They run out the path) *Batman: Of course! We went to the left, but in the Arabs, you always eat with your right hand. *(They run down the right path) *(They come to a door with three keys) *Aqua: Looks like we have to use one of these keys. *Patch: But which one? *Jesse: And why are they labeled A, C, and D? *Robin: Don't look at me. *Batman: Let's try "D". *takes the "D" key" *(Batman inserts the key in the keyhole, twists and and suddenly, two giant blades head towards them) *Aqua: *gasps and pulls Xion out of the way* *Jeffrey: Whoa! *gets Jaden and Alexis out of the way* *(Everyone gets out of the way.) *(The blades hit the wall) *Aqua: *holds Xion close to her* Are you alright, sweetie? *Xion: Uh huh. *Apple Bloom: Let's try another key. *Batman: Okay. "A" this time. *takes the A key* *Robin: *stops Batman* No! Wait! Turn that key and there'll be three blades this time! *Beetles: ....! Robin's right! I actually know the answer to this one!! *Spike: You do? *Robin: It's the C key. Trust me. *Beetles: It's okay. Use it. We know what we're doing. *(Batman uses the C key on the door) *(The door safely opens) *Sid: Just one question: How did you know?! *Xion: I get it. It's a musical puzzle. *Beetles: Right! The key of D has two sharps, the key of A has three... *Batman: But the key of C has no sharps. *Beetles: I knew since I'm in the entertainment business. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Awesome job, Beetles. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes